


Color My World Wonderful

by iwaoikawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, angsty fluff, high school setting, i love them so much it hurts, kinda sad but it gets really gay at the end I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoikawaii/pseuds/iwaoikawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why me?" </p><p>Oikawa almost flinched. It was the same question he'd been asked a thousand times in the same quiet, sad, bitter voice. He knew Iwaizumi got like this sometimes, self-conscious and insecure about himself, about them. And each and every time, it broke Oikawa’s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color My World Wonderful

Iwaizumi laid in bed, running tan fingers through soft, chocolate colored locks. He smiled as he glanced down at the man lying on his chest, the both of them covered in a spaceship blanket. His wide, matching chocolate colored eyes were closed, one pale hand holding onto Iwaizumi, the other lying gently over Iwaizumi's heart.

Oikawa held it in more ways than he would ever know. 

Every time Iwaizumi was able to look at him like this, when he was quiet and not opening his mouth about something stupid, he thought about how beautiful Oikawa was, how lucky the ace was to have this idiot. And every time he thought that, the doubt that always lingered in the back of his mind became the focus of his thoughts, instantly bringing his mood down.

Why would someone so perfect want to be with _him_? 

Iwaizumi's fingers stopped at the thought and he pulled his gaze away from the fluff of Oikawa’s hair. Instead, he focused on the alien poster across from him, as if he was waiting for it to agree with him.

Oikawa could have anyone he wanted in this room, so why was _he_ here? He was nothing special. He didn’t compare to Oikawa Tooru in the slightest. 

"Iwa-chan, I can't sleep if you stop playing with my hair," Oikawa whined, keeping his eyes closed but lifting his head some, nudging Iwaizumi's fingers with the back of it. Iwaizumi said nothing, not even hearing the words his captain spoke; his mind was too full of negativity to hear anything but the insults he was throwing at himself.

When Oikawa didn’t get a response, he opened his eyes slowly, vision a bit blurry from his almost sleep. "Iwa-chan?" he called softly after he registered the serious look on his boyfriend’s face - the look he only had during games or when he was upset. 

Still, Iwaizumi said nothing. He just stared at the poster and thought about all the reasons why he wasn't right for Oikawa, why he didn't deserve to be holding this annoying, beautiful, wonderful man in his arms. 

"Hajime," Oikawa said, voice louder this time as he turned his body and propped himself on Iwaizumi's chest. He put his face in front of the others, watching as Iwaizumi moved his serious gaze from the alien to Oikawa. 

"Why me?" 

Oikawa almost flinched. It was the same question he'd been asked a thousand times in the same quiet, sad, bitter voice. He knew Iwaizumi got like this sometimes, self-conscious and insecure about himself, about them. And each and every time, it broke Oikawa’s heart. 

He put a pale hand on Iwaizumi's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. 

"You know I love you, Iwa-chan," he said softly, strongly, but the look in Iwaizumi's eyes remained unchanged. 

"You could have anyone in the world, but why me?" Iwaizumi stated, because it sounded more like a statement than a question, ignoring what Oikawa said completely. 

"You're my soulmate, Hajime. We're perfect together. We fit so-" 

Iwaizumi immediately shook his head, pulling his face out of Oikawa's grip and looking away. "You're perfect, Oikawa. I'm just... I'm not worthy enough to be with you. I'm not good enough to be with you," he said, voice strong in its sadness, which only broke Oikawa more. 

"You're more than good enough! You're perfect for m-" 

"Is it just because we're childhood friends? You're so used to me that you just decided to keep me around?" Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa now, his eyes sad, scared of the answer, but still serious. 

"No! Of course not, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sat up now, bare chest shining in the moonlight. 

Again, Iwaizumi thought about how beautiful he was. Again, he wanted to walk out and have Oikawa find someone better than himself. 

Oikawa took a breath, looking away from Iwaizumi as he opened his mouth to speak. "Before I finally asked you out, I tried to convince myself not to do it. You are so much better than I am, Iwa-chan," he continued quickly, watching Iwaizumi's face fall a bit. "You could do so much better than me. I'm just a jackass with personality issues," Oikawa said with a bitter laugh, not bothered in the slightest about his issues. He knew them well, and he had no problem admitting them to his wing spiker – not that Iwaizumi didn’t already know that.

"Oi-" 

"I tried to fight the feelings I had for you," Oikawa interrupted, looking at his hands in his lap. "I tried to imagine my life without you... but I couldn't. I thought about how my day would go without you, and it was like all the colors had vanished out of my life. And that was just _thinking_ about not being with you all the time," Oikawa explained, looking at him again. Iwaizumi still looked unsure, but Oikawa could tell that his words were working. 

He put his hand over Iwaizumi’s heart again, bending down and kissing his lips gently. "No one colors my world like you do, Hajime," Oikawa said softly after breaking away, chocolate eyes honest and loving. 

Iwaizumi nodded after a moment, eyes starting to water a bit. He wrapped his arms around the setter, pulling him back into his chest. Oikawa smiled, satisfied, shifting to get comfortable before snuggling into Iwaizumi.

"I'm sorry," Iwaizumi said quietly, looking back at the alien. He felt Oikawa move his head, the best head shake he could do in this position. 

"I will tell Iwa-chan how much I love him every day if I have to," he said, and Iwaizumi could hear the smiling in his words. "After all, who wouldn't want to hear me tell them that I love them?" 

"Trashkawa, you ruined the mood," Iwaizumi snapped, smacking Oikawa in the back of his head. 

"Ow, Iwa-chan! You're so mean to me!" Oikawa whined, squirming in Iwaizumi's arms, but his grip wouldn't budge. 

"Shut up and go to sleep already."

It was quiet for a few moments, and Iwaizumi was already feeling himself fall asleep when Oikawa spoke again. 

"Iwa-chan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you. More than anything."

"Me too, Tooru. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Iwaoi work, and of course it would be angsty because that's what I feel in my soul... 
> 
> Any comments would be appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it ^^
> 
> Find me at - aceiwa-chan.tumblr.com


End file.
